1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible hose assembly with a joint. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible hose assembly with a joint, in which an extension section is integrally formed at one end of a bellows tube and the extension section is coupled with a connection member, so that gas leaked through an opening of the bellows tube may be discharged to the outside after being traveled along an outer surface of the extension section. Thus, the travelling path of the gas is lengthened, so that the pressure and temperature of the gas may be lowered and the amount of gas discharged to the outside may not be suddenly increased, thereby preventing gas explosion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a wire cable is installed in the ground, the wire cable must be accommodated in an explosion-proof pipe to prevent gas explosion caused by the spark.
A plurality of explosion-proof pipes are connected to each other to lengthen the installation length and to adjust the installation angle of the explosion-proof pipe. In addition, explosion-proof joints are provided between adjacent explosion-proof pipes.
The explosion-proof pipes must be designed such that gas generated in the explosion-proof pipes can be discharged to the outside little by little.
That is, if a great amount of flammable gas is suddenly discharged to the outside, gas explosion may occur when the spark is generated, so that the gas must be discharged to the outside little by little to prevent the gas explosion.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a flexible hose assembly with a joint according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view showing the assembling state of the flexible hose assembly according to the related art.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional flexible hose assembly includes a bellows tube 100, a braid 110 coated on an outer surface of the bellows tube 100, and a coupling member coupled with the end of the bellows tube 100.
The coupling member includes an adapter 130 fitted with the end of the bellows tube 100, a coupling nut 120 that accommodates the adapter 130, and a connection member 140 that makes contact with the front surface of the adapter 130 such that the connection member 140 can be screw-coupled into the coupling nut 120.
In addition, a pipe 160 is coupled with the connection member 140 by a nut 170.
According to the related art, the gas is primarily discharged through an engagement section between the connection member 140 and the adapter 130 and then discharged to the outside through a screw-coupling section between the coupling nut 120 and the adapter 130, so that the bellows tube 100 may not be subject to excessive gas pressure.
However, according to the related art, since the gas having the high pressure and high temperature is discharged through the engagement section between the connection member 140 and the adapter 130, the amount of leakage gas may exceed the reference value specified in the law.